In recent years, a technique that applies a nanoimprint to patterning of resist on a semiconductor has been developed. Nanoimprint lithography (NIL) presses a template with a concavoconvex pattern onto a substrate coated with resist, cures the resist, and subsequently releases the template from the substrate, thereby forming a fine pattern.
A background art is disclosed, which forms a release layer on the surface of a template to easily release the template from a cured resist.
Unfortunately, the background art has needed a replacement of the template, because the template possibly deteriorates during repetitive imprinting. Thus, a novel technology to enhance the durability of templates is needed.